Mine and Mine Only
by sizzlinghott
Summary: Andie and Chase are still not together after the Streets. What's Andie's plan to get Chase?
1. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up series or franchise or whatever you want to call it. **

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

That kiss was...spectacular, breathtaking, amazing, and it was better than what I ever imagined. I just hope Chase felt the same way, but there's a part of me that thinks he doesn't. He left right away after our kiss. He didn't even say goodbye or call after. Does that mean he doesn't feel the same way?

On Monday whenever I try to approach him, he avoids me like the plague. When I finally get him to talk to me, he doesn't even look me in the eyes.

"Hey Chase," I say with a nervous laugh. "How are you?"

"Uh..I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm great, can we talk about what happened after the Streets?"

"Yeah, sure. Sure." He says too quickly. "I'm sorry...I think it was just a spur of the moment. I like you, but as a friend. And I think it was a mistake that we kissed because I felt no sparks or anything."

"Yeah, a huge mistake. We're just friends, nothing more. I'm glad we got this straighten out." He never felt that way about me, it was all a misunderstanding. I can't believe I ever thought he would.

"Well I got to go, so I'll catch up with you later for rehearsal." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." He waves and leaves me standing by myself again.

Just then the bell rang and I had 2 minutes to get to class before Director Collins would freak. I make it just in time to Studio A. When I walk in, I see Moose and Sophie laughing and hugging each other. When they see me, they stop and move as far away as they can.

"Guys, I know," I say with a giggle. "You don't have to hide around and pretend you don't like each other. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Oh..." Moose said with a uneasy laugh.

"Oh thanks Andie!" Sophie says with a smile and then comes over and hugs me. Well, that was un-Sophie like. I think her and Moose being a couple might be very good for all of us.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Well, I have to go...I'll see you later babe?" Moose says with a wink towards Sophie. She nods and he heads off. Oh gosh, that's so cute I might throw up or cry because Chase doesn't feel the same way. No, I'm a strong, independent woman. I don't need a man...I start to distract myself from thinking about Chase when I notice that Sophie is still there.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Sophie curiously.

"Well, Director Collins is sick and told me to come over here and teach you some things."

"Oh no! Even when he's gone, I'm still gonna have to point my toe."

"Well, not exactly. I don't feel like dancing today...how about we talk? I saw the kiss between you and Chase. Hot, hot, hot, right?"

"Uh...no. I felt a spark, but today when we talked he told me we were just friends and it was a mistake."

"Andie, naive Andie. That means he totally is in love with you...he's just scared."

I turn to look at what the commotion is outside the door and see Chase flirting with 3 girls from his class.

"Yeah, he's scared. Then if he's so scared, why is he out there flirting with those girls?"

Sophie looks toward the door and then back at me.

"Well, okay. Here's the plan..." I cut her off with a questioning look.

"Okay...hold up! What plan?"

"Andie, you always gotta have a plan."

"Okay, so what is it? Make Chase jealous?" I think about it and start laughing.

"Exactly." She says with a sly smile.

"You're not kidding, huh?"

"Nope and I know just the guy."

"Who?"


	2. Cable and Andie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up series or franchise or whatever you want to call it. **

_Last time on_ _Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Well, okay. Here's the plan..." I cut her off with a questioning look. _

_"Okay...hold up! What plan?"_

_"Andie, you always gotta have a plan."_

_"Okay, so what is it? Make Chase jealous?" I think about it and start laughing._

_"Exactly." She says with a sly smile._

_"You're not kidding, huh?"_

_"Nope and I know just the guy."_

_"Who?"_

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"Cable." Sophie says surely.

"CABLE!" I yell. "The video yearbook guy, Cable?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that...he's too much of a brother. And plus that's gross and he's Chase's closest friend."

"Well, we're gonna hit Chase where it hurts the most. Ooh there's Cable! Lets go!" She whispers and then drags me to where Cable is standing.

"Uh...hey Cable!" I say awkwardly. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"It depends, what is it?" He asks with a smile. Gosh, he's so nice...I don't think I can use him.

"Well, I need you to pretend to be my..." I say and then almost choke on the last word. "Boyfriend."

"Why?"

Sophie then steps in and answers for me.

"She's gonna make Chase jealous...and you are the right guy to do it because you're Chase's closest friend."

"Umm...I don't think I can can do that. It's breaking the guy rule."

"What guy rule?"

"Chase likes you, Andie. I can't do that to him...that breaks the rule."

"But this morning, he said we were just friends and the kiss we shared meant nothing. So he doesn't like me and you're not breaking any rule. Plus it's pretend, not like you'll actually fall for me and I'll fall for you."

"Fine. Andie, only your boyfriend. I kinda owe you for getting me into that dance class with Tyler Gage."

"Thanks Cable!" I say and give him a hug.

"By the way, Chase was looking." Sophie says. "This might be easier than both of us might think."

Cable leaves and tells me he'll be a little late for rehearsal because he has to do something for the yearbook. I offer to help him to make us look more like a couple and he agrees.

"I guess I owe you a thank you for that." I say smiling.

"No...we're even. If you didn't come and set me straight me about some things I would've never given Moose a chance."

"Set you straight? I never did that."

"Well, not face to face. But you get it. I hate this 'sorry' stuff, so lets ditch and get some lunch right now."

"Wow, Sophie! The troublemaker...I always figured you had a bad side." Then we both start laughing and head to the lunch area.

There we see Chase and Cable sitting at a table talking to each other and discussing dance moves.

"Ooh...this is your chance. Go over there and make Chase believe you and Cable are going out." She pushes me towards the table and I turn around to give her a glare. She returns a friendly smile at me before heading towards Moose at the end of the table.

"Hey babe!" Cable says and walks over to give me a hug. Sophie's right, this might be easier.

"Hey!" I give him a kiss on the cheek and he leads me to the lunch table. There are no places left, so I take a risk and sit on his lap. I can see Chase looking away and Sophie giving me a thumbs up.

"So, um Andie, when did you and Cable get together?" Chase asks shakily.

"Oh...well I've always had feelings for Cable. He's just so perfect! And today I just thought it was the right time to tell him. I got a vibe that something good would happen today, as weird as that may seem. " I gush and then give Cable a kiss on the lips. He was surprised at first, but loosened up.

"Uh...well I got to go, so I'll see you guys at rehearsal," Chase says quickly and then leaves.

I look at over at Sophie and we both smile. Plan Make Chase Jealous is working quite well.

Chase's POV:

Andie and Cable. How come I never saw that coming? Why did I tell Andie we were just friends this morning? I want to be more than friends. This relationship crap is complicated. The image of Andie and Cable kissing is stuck in my head. I'm so angry right now...Cable and me are close friends. How could he? He knew how I felt about Andie. This is so messed up. I look up at the clock and see that it's almost time for rehearsal. I can't stand being in the same room as Andie. Why did I have to be stupid and tell her the kiss meant nothing. It meant everything to me, I've been waiting for that to happen since we started dancing and when it did, I screw up my chances with her.

I walk into rehearsal with a fake smile. Everyone greets me as usual, but I didn't see Cable or Andie anywhere. I ask around and heard that Andie and Cable were working on the video yearbook together. Together? God only knows what happens when they're alone. I start the rehearsal, but keep on getting distracted. I start making careless mistakes on the parts I usually shine at. I tell everyone to take a break and a few minutes later the happy couple walks in laughing like there's no tomorrow. I walk over to them and wait for them to greet me, but it's like they are in their own little bubble. I clear my throat to tell them that I'm here.

"Oh, hey Chase!" Andie says smiling at me before looking back at Cable and giving him a wink. She walks over to Missy and starts talking and constantly waving at Cable.

"Hey Cable." I say politely when all I wanna do is rip his head off.

"Yeah, hey Chase." He says distractedly. "She's amazing, huh?"

"Look, I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh-huh?"

"You knew how I felt about Andie, right?"

"Yeah." He eyes me suspiciously.

"Then why are you two together?"

"Well, I've always liked her. I just never told you and when she came to me today, she told me how she felt about me and she told me about your kiss. She said you told her it meant nothing and that you guys were friends. So, I figured it was all good."

"Dude, have you heard of something called denial? I was denying that the kiss meant something because I didn't know what to say."

"I'm sorry, but you had your chance. Andie and I are together no matter how much you hate it." He starts to walk away, but I pull him back and punch him straight in the eye.

I take a step back and realize what I've done.

"Chase, what the heck?" Cable shouts at me while holding his eye. Andie ran from across the room to see if Cable was alright.

"Cable, honey, are you alright?" She asks worriedly, then she turns to me and gives me a glare. "Chase, what's going on?"

* * *

**Trivia time hahaha...I thought this might be fun, so lets give it a try.**

**What song does Andie dance to for her MSA audition?**

**You can message me the answer or give me the answer in a review! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	3. A competition never hurts, right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up series or franchise or whatever you want to call it.**

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who answered the trivia question correctly: **OneLoveOneLive**, **5t4c3y**, **truelover**, **Girlz-Rule**, **RobandBri**, and **HCGurl!**_ ** YAY! -CLAPS-**_

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"I'm sorry, but you had your chance. Andie and I are together no matter how much you hate it." He starts to walk away, but I pull him back and punch him straight in the eye._

_I take a step back and realize what I've done._

_"Chase, what the heck?" Cable shouts at me while holding his eye. Andie ran from across the room to see if Cable was alright._

_"Cable, honey, are you alright?" She asks worriedly, then she turns to me and gives me a glare. "Chase, what's going on?"_

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

I was talking to Missy about the plan when Chase punched Cable in the eye.

"Chase, what the heck?" Cable shouts as I sprint towards him to see if he's okay.

"Cable, honey, are you alright?" I asked concerned and then I turn around and glare at Chase. "Chase, what's going on?"

Chase looks at Cable then at me. I decide to ask again since he's not answering me.

"Chase, what's going on?"

"Nothing." He mumbles and stares at Cable, who stares back angrily. "Sorry Cable. I just lost my temper."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever became friends with you." Cable says dully and then storms out of the studio. Chase is about to go after Cable, but I stop him.

"Let me find him, you already done enough damage for today." I say and then walk out to find Cable.

I look everywhere in the school and couldn't find him anywhere. I decide to get some fresh air and head towards the main entrance. Outside, I see Cable sitting on the steps staring off into space.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Hey Andie."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking about stuff or as Chase likes to say, meditating." I start laughing.

"Shouldn't you be getting some ice for that eye? It looks pretty bad."

"Not yet."

"Why did Chase punch you?"

"I told him that you and I are together no matter how much he hates it. He likes you, Andie. He's just denying it for some stupid guy reason, trust me. I know Chase and he was pretty mad when we kissed today at lunch."

"So do you think we should stop pretending?"

"No, lets wait and see what will happen. Chase only gets into action when he's jealous or mad. That's how he got Sophie a year ago. Sophie was dating this senior and one day after getting tired of seeing them together. He walked over to Sophie and kissed her. Turns out the senior guy and Sophie weren't even together, she used him to make Chase jealous."

"Wow, déjà vu for Chase."

"Andie, you're a great girl. I thought Chase would've realized that you guys are meant to be together, but as usual, he's blocking his feelings."

"Well, mister! We should be heading towards the health room to get you some ice. Lets go!" I grab his arm and we run down the hallways. He stops all of a sudden and I turn around.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, my arm hurts. Do you think we can walk to the health room without you dragging me?" I start giggling and let go of his arm. I start walking forward when he tickles me from behind. I start laughing really loud and we're going in the opposite direction of the health room when Cable suddenly turns me around and kisses me. We stay in the same position for a while.

"Chase was looking." He says smiling.

"Thanks!" I say while hugging him. This time we head to the health room and get some ice for Cable's eye. We hang around a little bit more and then he offers to drive me home. When we stop at my house, he looks like he's nervous and he starts to wipe his palms on his pants every so often.

"Um...Andie. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, you see I really like this girl and I don't know how she feels about me, so what should I do?"

"Three words. Go for it."

"Go for what?"

"Start out as friends, woo her with your charms, and then ask her out."

"Thanks Andie. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He leans over and gives me a hug and waits for me to get in the house before leaving.

The next day, I barely take a few steps in the school when Sophie grabs my wrist and drags me to the powder room. Yeah, not a bathroom, but a powder room. Amazing what this school has.

"Sophie. I'm gonna ask this once before I lose it. What are we doing in the powder room?" She holds up a paper that says something about a salsa competition. I'm still confused and I think it shows because she starts to explain.

"Gosh, Andie. Clueless aren't we? Salsa competition! You and Cable salsa dancing."

"What?"

"You are entering this competition with Cable. Chase already entered with me, sadly. I had to say yes, I owed him. But you know how jealous Chase will be? Super jealous! Remember the barbeque at Missy's house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were dancing with her cousin. And Chase looked jealous as heck. He kept looking at you and glaring at Missy's cousin. I asked him to dance, but he was distracted."

"I would do it, but will Cable?"

"I don't know, but you have to ask him now. You don't want all the spots for the competition to be gone!" We walk out of the powder room and go to the yearbook room and find Cable sitting on the couch staring intensely at his laptop.

"Cable!" I yell.

"Andie, Sophie!" He says with a smile. "The two people I need to talk to."

"Uh-oh? Is it something bad?" I ask anxiously and Sophie nudges me in the ribs.

"No. It's actually something that would be good for our plan." He holds up the salsa competition paper and shoves it into my hands.

"Oh..."

"I already signed us up."

"Oh..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes and no. I think we should do it, but we both don't know how to salsa."

"Who says? My mom runs a dance studio that specializes in ballroom. When I was younger I had to be a partner for all the girls."

"Really?" Sophie and I asked in shock and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, so you game?" He holds out his knuckles.

"I'm game." I slam my knuckles against his and Sophie leaves shortly after.

"So when do you want to start?" He asks me with a huge grin.

"How about today after school?"

"Sure." We both talk a little more before heading off to class. As I was heading towards Studio A for first period, I bumped into Chase.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry." I say quickly and start to leave, but he grabs my wrist.

"Look... about yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Chase, I don't have time for this right now. Later, okay? And you're not supposed to tell me you're sorry...maybe it would be better if it was said to Cable." I say and then walk to first period.

The rest of the day went by relatively fast. Before I knew it, school was over and I went to Studio B to meet Cable for our rehearsal. I walked in and saw Cable staring at Chase. Uh-oh!

"Hey sweetie!" I shout and Cable turns around gives me a smile. "Chase."

He gives me a nod and turns his attention to the door and waves at Sophie. Sophie puts on her signature smile and waves. She looks over at me and sighs. This was going to be a long day!

"So what are you two doing here?" I ask Chase and Sophie.

"We are here to practice for the salsa competition." Chase says.

"Oh, that's funny!" Cable says with a sarcastic tone. "We're here for the same reason."

Sophie and I back away, afraid of what would happen next.

"Well, I never knew you two could salsa." Chase says insultingly.

"Ah...that's where you're wrong, my friend." Cable says and stretches out the last part.

"Oh really? So, you do know how to salsa?"

"Of course, why do you think I signed up? To make a fool out of myself?"

"Yeah because that's what you're best at right? You're not here to dance or else you would've been in classes for it a long time ago."

Cable starts to head towards Chase with his fist up when I stepped in.

"Cable, calm down." I say coolly. He backs away and stares at Chase.

"How funny? Your girlfriend has to stop you from touching me because she knows I'll crush you." Chase starts laughing and I have to restrain Cable again.

"Shut up Chase!" I shout and he stops laughing and looks down. "Just cool down both of you."

Chase walks over to Cable and holds out a hand.

"May the best couple win." Chase says with a cunning tone.

"Yes, may the best win." Cable replies with a sly smile and shakes Chase's hand.

* * *

**Ooh...a little competition never hurts right? **

**TRIVIA TIME! **

**What color Sidekick (do not own sadly!) does Chase own?**

**Message me the answer or give me your answer in a review!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading, and the fourth chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


	4. Muy Caliente!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up series or franchise or whatever you want to call it.**

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who answered the trivia question correctly: **truelover, RobandBri, 5t4c3y, Girlz-Rule, and HCGurl**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Oh really? So, you do know how to salsa?"_

_"Of course, why do you think I signed up? To make a fool out of myself?"_

_"Yeah because that's what you're best at right? You're not here to dance or else you would've been in classes for it a long time ago."_

_Cable starts to head towards Chase with his fist up when I stepped in._

_"Cable, calm down." I say coolly. He backs away and stares at Chase._

_"How funny? Your girlfriend has to stop you from touching me because she knows I'll crush you." Chase starts laughing and I have to restrain Cable again._

_"Shut up Chase!" I shout and he stops laughing and looks down. "Just cool down both of you."_

_Chase walks over to Cable and holds out a hand._

_"May the best couple win." Chase says with a cunning tone._

_"Yes, may the best win." Cable replies with a sly smile and shakes Chase's hand._

* * *

_Cable's POV:_

After our "delightful" talk with Chase, Andie and I left Studio B to go to my mom's dance studio to practice. The drive there was surprisingly silent. Andie was usually talkative, but today she was quiet and just stared out of the window.

"Andie, why are you so quiet?"

"Oh...just nothing."

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"No...except now that you bring it up, I never saw that side of him before. It's an ugly side." She continued to stare out of the window and I see her wince a little bit.

"Well, that's Chase for you."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...never mind, it's nothing."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. I want you to be civilized around Chase, I already feel guilty for that black eye. I don't want to regret any decisions." She looks at me with a comforting smile. "Please, for me and for yourself."

"Oh..all right. But the second he jumps on me, I'll show him how civilized I can be with my fist." She starts laughing and lightly hits me on the arm. "Hey, watch it! This arm is used for salsa dancing."

"Whatever." I turn to look at her when we were waiting for a green light. She was dancing in her seat to the music playing in the car. She turns to me and stares at me like she is trying to draw a portrait of me. I start leaning in and she does the same, our lips were almost touching when someone behind us honked their horn. I looked up and saw that there was a green light. Andie straightened up and I moved myself back to my seat so I could touch the steering wheel. For the rest of the 30 minute ride, we were both silent.

When we walk in the studio, there was rap music playing. Oh for the love of...not krumping, please don't let it be. After I joined the crew, my mom was supportive of my decision and decided to find out more about different styles of dance. She found about krumping and that's the rest of the story. We walk in a little more to find her in the far corner of the studio krumping. I look over at Andie, who is trying to hide her giggles. I go to the stereo and turn it off. My mom was still too hyped up that she didn't notice us until Andie started laughing out loud. She turned around, blushing profusely.

"Mom, this is Andie. We're here to practice for a salsa competition at school."

"Oh my! This is the Andie I've heard all about?"

"Mom..." I moan. "Don't please! The dancing was enough."

"Okay Cable...don't have to get up in my grillz about it."

"MOM!"

"It's nice to meet you." Andie says and puts her hand out to shake my mom's hand. Unfortunately, my mom has never been a person for handshakes. She pulls Andie into a tight squeeze. Andie looks over to me and has a pleading look.

"Mom, let go. She's nearly dying!"

"Sorry, honey." She says to Andie. "It's just I owe you so much. Cable was so unhappy at MSA before you arrived. We were both considering the option of letting him drop out and attend a regular high school. But when you came, everything changed. He came home happier and we spent hours talking about the crew. Thank you so much, Andie!"

"No problem, your son is a great person to work with." Andie comes over and puts her arm around my waist. My mom's eyes widen.

"Are you two?" She asks stunned.

Andie and I look at each other deciding whether to tell.

"Yes, we are together." Andie says smiling before I get the chance to speak.

"Oh my baby! You two are so cute together!" She starts to go on and on until I interrupt her.

"Mom, Andie and I need to practice. So can you, you know, take a breather or something?"

"Okay, but don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winks at me and leaves.

"I'm sorry for my mom, she can get wild sometimes."

"No, I like her...she's so mom-like." I start laughing and bend my knees and hold out my hand for her.

"Care to dance, my lady?" She starts giggling and curtsies.

1...2...3...forward, step in place with the right foot, and go backwards.

I start to regain memory of some the basics of salsa dancing and I tell Andie to mirror each of my movements. At first, she had trouble because when she was supposed to step backward, she stepped forward with her left foot. It took a little time for her to master the basics before we moved on.

4...5...6...backwards, step in place with the left foot, and go forward.

We continue on those counts when we try doing dips and lifts. Some tries were unsuccessful, but some were amazing. I could tell she was having a good time and I have to admit, I was too.

So we made up our routine with the counts we started with and added some lifts and dips we succeeded at. We had practiced for about 4 hours when I decided that we should continue the next day because it was getting late.

"Andie, lets call it a day. It's almost 8 and I should get you home before it gets really dark."

"Just one more time, please?" She pouts with her tongue sticking out and I give in.

"Okay..only once!"

1...2...3...forward, step in place with the left foot, and backwards.

4...5...6...backwards, step in place with the right foot, and forward.

We do a dip and add a little krumping in our dance and then we follow the count again. Then we separate from each other by standing on opposite sides of the room staring deeply into each other's eyes. She runs from across the room and jumps into my arms when I lift her up copying the Dirty Dancing (don't own!) lift. I start spinning her in my arms until we both get a little dizzy. I set her down and she does a turn called the spot turn. She stands in the same spot and does a 360-degree turn. After she is done, we do the count for the last time with all of our emotions and we end it with a neck drop.

It was supposed to end there, but I guess I was too in to it that I moved my face from her chest to her face. I place my lips over hers and we stay there for a while until my arm gets sore and I accidentally drop her.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Andie!" I say frantically.

"It's ok, Cable. How about we go now?" She says while touching her forehead.

"Yeah, good idea." We pack up all our stuff, but during that time, all I could think of was the kiss after the neck drop. It was full of sparks, wonderful...wait, I can't think that way. I'm not supposed to fall for her and I'm not right? Uh-oh!

When we walk out of the studio, my mom winks at me and gives me a thumb up. She mouths 'I love the ending! Muy caliente!' I frown and walk out.

The car ride home was interesting...not. It was so quiet, I could hear the car keys jingling. When we get to her house, she finally says something.

"Uh...I had a great time tonight. Thanks." She says softly and leans over to give me a hug. I peck her on the cheek and she moves away quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just...that kiss at the end. Wow!"

"I'm sorry about that, guess my hormones took over."

"No, I liked it. I think we should add it to the routine."

"Yeah, that would look great and so hot, like you." I wink at her and she socks me in the arm and laughs.

"Shut up! Well I got to go, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Cable."

"Bye Andie." I wave and then drive off.

Is it just me or is all the salsa dancing spicing up some things? I look toward my rearview window and see Andie still standing outside of her house. She puts her fingers on her lips and a smile slowly crept across her face. Guess I'm not the only one.

* * *

**Trivia time:**

**What is Missy's last name?**

**You know the deal...lol**

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and the next chapter will be up asap! Sorry for not updating faster, I just started school...and geometry is one heck of a subject..hard, very hard! Sorry again!**


	5. Role Reversal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up series or franchise or whatever you want to call it.**

The last trivia question and this trivia question will be up for answers until Chapter 6 is posted!

1...2...3 Voila!

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

"_Did I do something wrong?" _

"_No, it's just...that kiss at the end. Wow!" _

"_I'm sorry about that, guess my hormones took over."_

"_No, I liked it. I think we should add it to the routine."_

"_Yeah, that would look great and so hot, like you." She socks me in the arm and laughs._

"_Shut up! Well I got to go, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Cable."_

"_Bye Andie." I wave and then drive off._

_Is it just me or is the salsa spicing up some things? I look toward my rearview window and see Andie still standing outside of her house. She puts her fingers on her lips and a smile slowly crept across her face. Guess I'm not the only one._

* * *

_Sophie's POV:_

"Sophie? Hello, are you there?"

I snap out of my daydreams and look at Chase, who is still waving at me. Idiot.

"Yes, I'm here."

"C'mon, we only have a little time in the studio, so lets make the most of it."

"Yeah about that...Chase, we've working on the routine for an hour and you keep making us do it over and over again. It's boring me to tears!"

"Well, our routine has to be perfect and the best. I can't let Cable and Andie win."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the best dancer in the school and I deserve to win because uh..." He starts to think of a reason why he should win, but nothing comes out.

"Yeah...just stop. You're probably making me stupider by the second."

"Oh..Sophie. Still the queen bee, aren't we?"

"Shut up."

"Why are you so mean to me?" He says, stretching out the "me" part.

"Maybe it's because of your arrogant attitude or because you're so damn oblivious to what's in front of you." I glare at him after.

"What's in front of me?" He starts looking forward. I turn him around so he's looking at me.

"Andie. I know you like her, maybe even love her. So why are you denying it?" He stops looking me in the eye and starts to look at the floor. Obviously, he still likes her, guys are stupid sometimes...I start thinking of reasons why when Chase interrupts me.

"What?! Sophie, did all the dancing knock out all the sense in you or something? I don't _like_ Andie. She's just a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Really? Then why did you almost knock the living daylights out of Cable? I don't know why you are acting this way, but you should know it's driving everyone over the edge. I'm beginning to think you're losing it." He glares at me for a while without breaking eye contact with me.

"Whatever...lets dance."

We do our routine, again and again. Dips, turns, lifts...I think he's trying to kill me. I might kill Andie for this. I look at the clock, only 15 minutes left until our studio time is up. Thank gosh!

"Chase, quit it. Nothing can be perfect. If I can't perfect how my arm should hang, then that's that. Gosh, you're such a pushover." He stares at me with a look that I can only describe as anger. He pulls me into his chest and lifts my face up so I face him.

"Sophie, you're so beautiful." He says touching my cheeks.

"Chase, stop. I'm with someone." I hold my hand out to stop him, but he's just too strong.

"Sophie, we were so in love with each other. What happened?"

"Chase, are you on medications or something? First you act like you hate me by torturing me with the routine and now you're acting all lovey-dovey with me. And by the way, what we had was never love, it was only lust. Chase stop trying to erase your feelings for Andie by using me."

"How can you say that? I love you with all my heart." He lowers his head and starts to lean in towards me.

"Sophie?" I instantly recognize the voice and turn around.

"Moose, it's not what it looks like. Just please, listen to me." I plead with him. But he looks at me with hurt in his eyes.

"If you were gonna use me to get him, you could've had the guts to tell me. It would've hurt less." He says furiously and runs out of the studio slamming the door behind him.

I look at Chase, who's trying to ignore what just happened.

"Why Chase? Why do you have to ruin it? Why?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Gosh, Sophie. Moose. You were with him? You could've done much better than that, he's not your type."

"Then what is my type?"

"Me." He says with a smile and attempts to lean in again, but I duck.

"Sorry, but assholes aren't my type." I run out of the studio in tears and head out to the front entrance to leave.

"Sophie!"

I hear someone calling my name, but I don't turn around.

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

I walk into the front entrance to go to rehearsal when Sophie dashes through the doors looking upset.

"Sophie!" I shout, but she just runs to her car and drives off.

I enter the school and head to Studio C. I go in the studio and everybody greets me. I look for Cable, who is trying to learn how to spin on his head. I figured I shouldn't bother him, so I go searching for Chase. I see him standing with Hair and Smiles laughing. Where's Moose? I do a full circle of the studio and find him in the corner, sitting down with his hands in his face. He finally looks up and gives me half a smile and a wave.

We start rehearsing our dance again and again. I used to be all about perfection, but now Chase is giving me a run for my money. Moose keeps messing up, I can tell he's not focusing. Whenever Chase scolds him, he just nods and makes the same mistakes again.

"Moose...focus! You can't lose your balance when you do the spin on your knees. How many times do I have to tell you?" I expected Moose to look down and nod, but his actions surprised me.

"Shut it, Chase. You have no right to talk to me like that after what you did. I can't believe I ever thought I could be friends with you. Andie was right when she called you an ass. First, you lead her on and then you take my girl. Well, ding ding ding. Congrats Chase, you win. I'm done."

"Moose, what happened?" I ask him worriedly.

"Why don't you ask him?" He says pointing at Chase.

"Chase, care to explain?"

"Nothing happened...yet. Sophie and I were about to kiss when he walked in and interrupted us."

"Sophie is my girl."

"I believe the correct term is used to be your girl."

Moose shoves Chase to the ground and Chase gets up and starts to head over to Moose with his fist up in the air.

I get in front of both of them after having enough.

"STOP! Both of you." I yell.

I turn to look at Chase, who is breathing heavily with his fist still up in the air ready to fight.

"Chase, what the hell has gotten into you? Do you get a kick out of hurting people? First, Cable, then Moose." I leave my name out of it because if I said it, he would know I had or maybe still have feelings for him.

"Why don't you mind your own business, charity case?" He says cruelly. I slap him across the face.

"That's for all the people you hurt. What you did to Moose was low, I thought you never were capable of that. I guessed wrong, huh? I'm done. This is over, I can't even stand being in the same room as you." I leave taking Moose with me. The rest of the crew start to follow me out the door leaving Chase alone. All hell must be breaking loose because this time the roles have been reversed. I'm the one leaving and now he's alone.

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**Name the dance crew that participated in the Streets and won the first season of America's Best Dance Crew. **

**Message me the answer or give it in a review!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Confessions and Drop Offs

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who answered the trivia questions correctly: HCGurl, Girlz-Rule, and truelover! **

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Moose, what happened?" I ask him worriedly._

_"Why don't you ask him?" He says pointing at Chase._

_"Chase, care to explain?"_

_"Nothing happened...yet. Sophie and I were about to kiss when he walked in and interrupted us."_

_"Sophie is my girl."_

_"I believe the correct term is used to be your girl."_

_Moose shoves Chase to the ground and Chase gets up and starts to head over to Moose with his fist up in the air._

_I get in front of both of them after having enough._

_"STOP! Both of you." I yell._

_I turn to look at Chase, who is breathing heavily with his fist still up in the air ready to fight._

_"Chase, what the hell has gotten into you? Do you get a kick out of hurting people? First, Cable, then Moose." I leave my name out of it because if I said it, he would know I had or maybe still have feelings for him._

_"Why don't you mind your own business, charity case?" He says cruelly. I slap him across the face._

_"That's for all the people you hurt. What you did to Moose was low, I thought you never were capable of that. I guessed wrong, huh? I'm done. This is over, I can't even stand being in the same room as you." I leave taking Moose with me. The rest of the crew start to follow me out the door leaving Chase alone. All hell must be breaking loose because this time the roles have been reversed. I'm the one leaving and now he's alone._

One...two...three...BAM! Here it is!

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

What the hell did I do? I lost everyone. Why did I have to be so stupid? I could've told her how I felt, but it's too late now. What do I do? I see her walking away with the rest of the crew and now for the first time, I truly feel alone in the world. I start dancing as hard as I can try to ignore the parts of me that want to run after everybody to tell them I'm sorry. I'm still lost in the music when Blake turns off the stereo and heads over to me.

"Chase...you need to slow down. I think you're over doing it and you're gonna hurt yourself." He says giving me a concerned look.

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I said I don't give a damn, okay? Blake, just quit it."

"Chase, what's going on? I see you in here saying you don't give a damn about your health and I see the rest of your crew walking out of the school angry. Will you just put down the tough guy barrier and tell me what's up?"

"Andie." I say and look down.

"What about her? Is it that you like her? Because practically the whole school knows except for her."

"Yeah...I like her a lot. It's just that she's going out with Cable. My former best friend. I had the chance to tell her I liked her and we could've gotten together, but I didn't. She's gone for good. I was being a jerk to everyone...and now karma came back and is giving me a kick in the ass for doing that."

"Chase...why? I thought you were Mr. Straight Up? What happened?"

"I don't know...she's just different. I'm scared something I will say will mess us up. And her relationship with Cable just pissed me off more."

"Chase, here's some advice, you can take it or leave it. Fight for her."

"What?"

"If you want her, then fight for her. Become her friend again, regain her trust, and maybe she'll see past the friend thing."

"Blake, have you been watching some chick show or something? Anyways, I like the idea...but first I have to regain my crewmembers' trust first. I let them down and I promised them I would never do that."

"Good, now go, you big loser!" He says patting me on the back before leaving.

I clean up in the studio and head out hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

_Moose's POV:_

After we leave the school, Andie and Cable grab both of my arms and drag me to Cable's car. Cable starts driving like nothing is wrong, but I sense they are up to something.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask poking my head between the driver and passenger seat.

"Lets keep this simple, okay?" Andie asks me with a serious tone.

"You guys aren't gonna kill me or something, right?" No one answers me and I try to be funny, but they aren't laughing. "Right?" I say weakly.

"Moose...shut up." Cable says seriously.

"Uh..okay." This so hasn't been my day. First, Sophie, then Chase, and now Cable and Andie. Stupid day. Stupid Chase. Stupid. Stupid. I keep on saying that until my eyes start to droop and I fall asleep. Wherever they're taking me better be good for them be all quiet on it.

I wake up and see that it's dark outside now. Andie turns around and smiles.

"You're finally up, sleepyhead."

"Yeah, well I wanted to get rid of my bad day fast. Best way was sleep."

"Ha ha funny."

"Whatever."

"Get out."

"What? Andie, you're telling me to get out in the middle of the street."

"Cable, stop the car right there." She says pointing at something in the dark.

"Andie, Cable, what's going on?"

"Get out." She says sternly and Cable gets out of his seat and runs around the car and opens my door.

"No, you guys are crazy. You can't leave me in the middle of nowhere!" I yell.

"Cable, you know the deal." He nods and pulls my feet out, while I shout for him to stop. I try hitting him and kicking him, but he doesn't resist. He pushes me forward towards a house. I stand there looking dumbfounded, while he keeps pushing me forward. He stops near the door of the house and runs down the steps. He gets in the car and drives off. Great! This has been one freaking great day! I take my cap off when a slip of paper falls out. I bend down to pick it up and read it.

_Moose-_

_I know you're pissed beyond belief, but trust me when I say ring the doorbell. You might thank Cable and I later for this. Good luck. Love ya!_

_-Andie_

Ring the doorbell? Is she crazy? For all we know, there might be a freakin' dangerous person in there...gosh stupid day. Stupid everything. Who cares? There's nowhere left to go, so I ring the doorbell and turn my back towards the door. When I hear the door open, I turn around and see the person I least expected.

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**What class does Chase tell Andie he is getting straight A's in? **

**You know the deal...hahah that sounds weird!**

**Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who answered the trivia questions correctly: HCGurl, truelover, Girlz-Rule, and hokiegirl123! **

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_Moose-_

_I know you're pissed beyond belief, but trust me when I say ring the doorbell. You might thank Cable and I later for this. Good luck. Love ya!_

_-Andie_

_Ring the doorbell? Is she crazy? For all we know, there might be a freakin' dangerous person in there...gosh stupid day. Stupid everything. Who cares? There's nowhere left to go, so I ring the doorbell and turn my back towards the door. When I hear the door open, I turn around and see the person I least expected._

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Off to the story! Review to tell me what you think!

* * *

_Moose's POV:_

"Sophie?" I ask incredibly confused.

"Moose, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me?"

"I am...Andie and Cable dropped me here."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to come in? I was on my way to make some coffee."

"Uh..sure." She disappears from the doorway and I go in closing the door behind me. I walk around and see pictures of her growing up. I look at a picture hanging up near a desk. It's a picture of Sophie and I at the carnival. She's smiling, while I peck her on the cheek. I turn around to go to the kitchen when I turn around and see Sophie staring at me.

"Moose, we need to talk." She says softly.

"There's nothing to talk about, Sophie. We had nothing going on. I think it's perfectly clear."

"Don't you ever say that! I like you a lot, Moose, maybe even love you. And you come to my house in the middle of the evening and won't let me explain what happened at school, but you're willing to accept coffee. Please, just let me explain."

"Fine." I say reluctantly and she makes some room on the couch for me.

"Moose, you have to know that Chase wanted to kiss me."

"So? That doesn't help your case."

"He wanted to kiss me, but I refused because I told him I was with someone."

"Then why did you look like you were about to kiss when I walk in?"

"I tried to duck or get away, but he was just too strong. I really don't like him."

"I don't know if I can trust you." I say looking her in the eyes.

"Moose, I don't know what I can say to make this all better. I feel nothing for him as I do for you. I feel so strong for you, it's killing me to see you hurt. I can't stand it. I want to just leap into your arms and kiss the heck out of you. Gosh, you know what, screw it." She grabs me by the shoulders and plants her lips on mines softly.

"I love you, Moose." She says taking my hands in hers and looking me in my eyes.

"I...I..." I start to say, but can't finish.

"Oh, I just knew it. No guy could ever love me, I'm too much of a bitch. I hate when I start to fall for someone and then it turns out my personality ruins the relationship." She starts sobbing and moves to kitchen to get the coffee, but I stop her before she goes.

"Sophie, I love you too." I pull her in and kiss her. We would've kissed longer, but water started falling on both of our heads. I look up and see that the roof has a leak. She smiles and I start laughing.

"Just like our first kiss." She said smiling brightly.

"Sophie, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask. "Again."

"Yes, of course!" She leaps into my arms I twirl her around until we both get dizzy and fall on the couch. We watch a movie, but soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

We just dropped Moose at Sophie's house. I really hope he finds the note or else I'll feel so guilty if he disappears.

"Andie, stop worrying. He'll find the note." Cable says.

"I know...guess I'm just a little paranoid."

"Andie, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." He looks a little nervous and he starts to take a lot of deep breaths. He turns off the engine of the car and looks at me.

"Uh...well I feel like I'm falling for you, even though I thought I never would." He says quickly, but I understand all of it. Wait! Did he just tell me he's falling for me? Oh my gosh! Am I falling for him? No, I like Chase, not Cable. Or is it the other way around?

"Cable..."

"Andie, just let me explain."

"Sure."

"I don't know, I feel so happy when I'm with you. I've never felt this way before. I like you a lot, Andie. I know I'm not supposed to fall for you, but it just happened. Those kisses we had were amazing, I think they're a sign for us to be together."

"Cable, I don't know how I feel. I'm not sure if what we have is lust or love. I feel the same way with you, but..." I almost finish, but he cuts me off.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Then we'll know if you're over Chase. Andie, I don't want to be lead on anymore. I know this was a favor to you, but it's turned into so much more. I can't be the other guy you turn to when Chase isn't there."

"I'm sorry." That's all I can say and I know it's not enough.

"Just kiss me, Andie. I want to know, so I don't have to wake up most of the night thinking about whether we should stop the pretending and get together for real."

I lean in and kiss him, but surprisingly, I feel no sparks as I did before. This kiss was not like the kiss I shared with Chase. This just felt wrong and I could tell by Cable's expression, he thought so too.

"Uh...wow." He says nervously.

"No sparks, right?" I ask to make sure.

"No...now I feel like a total idiot for saying what I said. Sorry, Andie. Forgive me?"

"Definitely...and about what you said, it's true. I wished I had that same courage to tell him that."

"You can. Stop underestimating yourself."

"But he's Chase."

"That's a stupid reason. That's like saying my reason for not telling you what I did would be because you're you."

"He's different, I'm scared of rejection. I don't want to be alone."

"Andie, it's life. If you get rejected, you have to move on. Life goes on and it doesn't wait around for anyone, not even you. And you're never alone...I'm here. We're friends forever...or as you girls like to say BFFs." I start laughing and he turns on the engine and drives again.

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry I got you in this mess...I was messing with your head and mines. I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

"Andie, it's fine. And you're forgiven if that makes you feel any better. We're not compatible as we thought as lovers, but we're compatible to be friends. And I'll take that over love. When we kissed, it felt like kissing my sister...it was wrong. I don't know why I never felt that way before. But, luckily, I did today."

"Ditto, except for the sister part. It felt like kissing Moose." He starts chuckling.

"Well, we got ourselves into some heated waters, didn't we, Andie West?"

"Yup."

"You still wanna salsa?"

"Most definitely." I say putting on my best competitive face. "We'll step on the competition with my Jimmy Choos." (**AN**:I wish I owned a pair! But I don't own a pair or the shoe company itself..bummer!)

We both start laughing and he drops me off at home shortly after.

I walk into my room tired and exhausted from all the drama of the day. I was about to go lay on my bed when my Sidekick vibrated.

15 voicemails?

27 missed calls?

9 text messages? What's going on?

I open one of the text messages and I'm in total shock. Oh my gosh! I have to head to the hospital now! I run out the door and call Cable to pick me up and we both drive to the hospital together.

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**When does director, Jon M. Chu, make an appearance in the movie?**

**You know the deal..LOL it sounds so weird after saying it three times.**

**Did any of you watch the VMAs? You have to tell me all about it...did Michael Phelps look hot? He's so hot! hahah totally random, but how many of you agree?**

**Thank you for reading and putting up with my weirdness and randomness and I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	8. I Don't Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.**

This chapter is dedicated to: **truelover**, **hokiegirl123**, and **Girlz-Rule**. YAY!!

_Last Time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_15 voicemails?_

_27 missed calls?_

_9 text messages? What's going on?_

_I open one of the text messages and I'm in total shock. Oh my gosh! I have to head to the hospital now! I run out the door and call Cable to pick me up and we both drive to the hospital together._

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This can't be happening, no I'm dreaming. 1...2...3 I close my eyes and open them again. I'm still in the hospital waiting room with Cable waiting for the receptionist to let me go into the treating room.

_Flashback_

"_Andie! Please come to the hospital ASAP! Chase is in serious condition after passing out at home. Please, come now!" An unknown number? Who could this be and Chase is in the hospital? Chase. In. The. Hospital. I can't believe it, how? Why? What happened? I stand there in shock until I call Cable and we both head to the hospital together._

_End of Flashback_

"Excuse me? Is there a Miss Andie West here?" The receptionist says loudly and dully.

"Yeah, it's me." I say standing up.

"You are now allowed to come up to the treating room. Visitors stay for 20 minutes only unless they're family members. Please..." She starts to drone on and on until I run to the elevator, ditching her speech. I head up to Chase's floor and see Blake waiting for the elevator.

"Blake, is Chase okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." He says unemotionally.

"What happened?"

"He was being stupid...he passed out because he overdosed on prescription medicine. Why? I don't know...I thought he never would've been that stupid to do it. I thought things were settled. I was wrong, I am disappointed, and mostly I am disappointed for you."

"Why are you disappointed for me?"

"He didn't let me down, he let you down."

"What?"

"Andie, he's in love with you."

"Again what?"

"I egged him on to tell you, but I guess he chickened out. Well I have to get going, my parents will probably wonder how he's doing and I have to console my crying mother and calm down my furious father. He's one heck of a kid for making our mom and dad go through this."

I don't know what to do, so I nod and he starts to go in the elevator and waves. I walk down the hospital corridors and finally find Chase's room at the end of the corridor.

I open the door and find him in a contemplative expression and his hands are near the IV, ready to pull it out.

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

How did this happen? Why did I let myself put those drugs in my body? I hurt and let down the people I love. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I'm such a failure in life, I don't deserve anything I have. Maybe I should just pull out all the stuff in me. Maybe I should let myself die. I can't let people suffer through this, I can't live a life full of disappointment. I can't live without her. Her. The person I've been waiting to see, the person I thought would come first. The person that can only stop me now, she's the reason I'm still living. I stop thinking and let my heart decide what I want. I decide to tug on the IV, trying to make it fall off. Then I hear the door open and there she is. She's here at the exact moment, the moment to save my life.

"What happened, Chase?" She asks worriedly.

"Nothing, alright? I just overdosed on my medications, okay?"

"No, it's not okay...it's not alright. I've been in that waiting room downstairs for the past three hours waiting to come and see you. I was worried to death, okay? I'm not alright, got it? I sit and anxiously wait for your condition and my visitor time to come here and hear you say that?" She asks in anger and I shrug.

"Then maybe I shouldn't have come and by the way, killing yourself isn't gonna solve anything."

"Then what is?"

"Maybe if you just told me how you felt...I don't know, it wouldn't have to be like this."

"Be like what, Andie? What are you trying to say, damn it!" I shout and she steps back a little.

"Maybe if you told your true feelings, we wouldn't be here in the hospital room with you trying to kill yourself. Maybe if you told your feelings, we would've been out this Friday instead of being here yelling at each other. Gosh, you just don't get it, don't you? You are here because of your actions...stop blaming me for every reason why you're here! You were the one being dishonest...I know how you feel about me...Blake told me."

"Andie..." I start to say, but she interrupts me.

"No, I would think that you being Mr. Straight Up and all, you would tell me. I learned the truth from your brother. Your brother. Not you. That's all I wanted to hear from you...that you liked me, maybe even loved me. But I didn't, I got a different answer and that's what brought us here today."

"Andie, I'm sorry. I didn't know that what I did would hurt you this much. I was being selfish and foolish. I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"No, this time sorry isn't gonna be enough. There is nothing you can do to make this right, nothing. It's a done deal. This is what you get for not thinking about who you've hurt. Blake is really disappointed in you...I am too. I never thought you would stoop to that level."

"What can I say to make it all okay, Andie? Just say it and I'll make it happen. Please, I can't live this way knowing the way you feel about me. I know you're disgusted and mad, but please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just give me another chance." I say pleadingly.

"No, I can't. It's too much now. I'm not disgusted with you, I'm just very sad that you chose this road instead of the others. There were so many options, but you only took a look at one and picked it."

"Andie, just please. Please just..." She cuts me off again.

"No, it's too late."

"Then where does that leave us?"

"I don't know, I just don't know." She says softly before leaving.

* * *

**Trivia time!! LOL No, this time is going to different. Everybody please participate in this! **

**The question this week will not be a trivia question, but another question and it is:**

**What is your favorite scene in Step Up 2? (don't own sadly.) **

**Review your answer or message it to me! My favorite scene would have to be a tie between the dance at the streets (the part where Chase is pretending to stop Andie's heart or something...it's so freakin' cool!) and the part where Andie goes to dance class on her first day at MSA.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you gals and guys enjoyed it! **


	9. Salsa Time!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up franchise, series, or whatever you want to call it.

This chapter is dedicated to: **truelover**, **SweetRomance123**, and** Girlz-Rule.**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Andie, just please. Please just..." She cuts me off again._

_"No, it's too late."_

_"Then where does that leave us?"_

_"I don't know, I just don't know." She says softly before leaving._

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

It's been almost over a month since I last talked to Chase and it's killing me. He's not at school anymore, he doesn't pick up his phone when I call, and when I ask Blake about him, he's silent. Why didn't I just forgive him? I had to let my stupid ego push him away and this is probably it. When he comes back, he'll probably bring a new girl home and then they'll get married and I'll have to stand by and watch. Arghhh stupid, stupid.

"Andie, stop banging your head on your locker and no, he's not gonna bring a new girl home." Sophie says unsympathetically. "Just because of the current situation doesn't mean I'll start feeling sorry for you. You made a decision, stick by it. Show him you're not willing to back down."

"Wait, you've talked to him?" I ask intriguingly.

"Yes, I have. He's fine and all he can talk about is you. Andie this, Andie that. You know both of you are killing me? I'm gonna die of madness one of these days!"

"Where is he? Please tell me, please!"

"I can't, I have to keep it a secret...he told me to."

"Why? So he can hurt me more? I'm worried as a friend or as whatever we are. C'mon Sophie, a clue please?"

"No can do."

"Why is he doing this to me?"

"He doesn't want to hurt you again, he saw how scared and worried you were. He wants you to be happy, so he's willing to sacrifice almost everything he's had with you to guarantee your happiness."

"Oh my gosh! Does he still think I'm with Cable?"

"No, Cable is visiting him and telling him everything...Andie, he really loves you still. He knows it is way past over with you guys...but a part of him still doesn't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let him go either."

"Then what are you doing telling me this? Go find him, Andie West!"

"But where is he?"

"Still can't tell you, but remember...you have the competition this afternoon!"

Oh crap! I forgot, but I don't get how the competition would have to do with anything...it's just me and Cable salsa dancing unless...

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

"Chase, dude, I didn't drive down here for 2 hours to see you staring off." Cable says.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm still thinking of her..."

"She still likes you." He says it like it's nothing.

"What? How do you know?"

"Because we thought were falling for each other, so we kissed the day you landed in the hospital. After the kiss, we found out we weren't meant for each other...I could tell from her eyes that she was comparing our kiss with the one you guys shared."

"Oh, that's good. If you guys had gotten together, I would've given you another black eye." I say chuckling and we both start cracking up.

"Chase, she still likes you, maybe loves you. She thinks what she told you at hospital was a mistake. She regrets it and me and Sophie are trying to get her to accept her decision. She's nearly killing to see how you are. Sophie and I have to walk away everytime she asks to keep her from finding out."

"I think what she told me at the hospital set me straight. I want her to be happy and I'll do anything for her to be happy."

"Even if it means sacrificing your love?"

"Sadly, yes. If you ever fall in love, you'll know what I'm talking about... you just have to let that person go no matter how much your heart aches. Maybe one day we can be together again." I smile weakly.

"Chase, you're giving up to easily. Are you going to stand there when she meets another guy and then get married? Do you want to be the best man for the guy she marries? Do you want to spend the rest of your life regretting the sacrifice you made? Chase, you don't have to sacrifice anything except for your ignorance."

"She doesn't want me anyways, so nothing makes a difference."

"Dude, you and Andie are totally meant to be. You two are so ignorant and stupid, I'm sorry. You guys can't tell each other how you feel because you give up before you start. So break the barrier that is keeping you from her and make everything right."

"I don't know how, it's difficult when I think of her. I can't do anything right when I'm with her...I'll always screw up because I am a complete failure."

"Well, Complete Failure. Luckily for you, Sophie and I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yeah...you remember the salsa competition, don't you?"

"Yeah, why?" I'm confused until I finally figure out what he means. He nods his head and pats my back.

"For an stupid guy, you catch up pretty quick." I sock him in the shoulder and we get in his car and head to a place where I should've been a long time ago.

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

I'm gonna freakin' kill Cable...yeah someone better restrain me now. He's not here and we have 2 minutes until we're supposed to dance. Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets here. It takes two to tango, how many does it take to salsa?How am I supposed to salsa alone?

"Andie!" I turn around and see Cable waving at me. I run over to him with a fierce look on my face.

"Cable! I'm so happy you could make it! You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!" I say sarcastically and then kick him where the sun don't shine with my stilettos. He falls to his knees and cries in pain.

"Andie, I'm sorry...damn it, your stilettos hurt like shit! I'll meet you on the stage, okay?"

"Yeah, better not be late this time or I'm gonna do it again!"

"Yeah, I get the message...bye!" He says slowly and then runs off to the other side of the stage.

"Andie, lets go!" The stage director says.

I come out and run to one side of the stage, letting the back of my head face the audience. The music starts and I'm supposed to turn around when Cable grabs my waist. I'm waiting and waiting just moving my arms to make it look sophisticated when finally Cable grabs my waist and turns me around. When I look forward, I see the bright light shining at me and then it is time for us to do our counts. I turn to look at Cable, but it's not Cable. OH MY GOSH! It's...

* * *

**Hey gals! What did you think of the chapter? **

**OH special shout-out to truelover, who gave me a trivia question...hahah it was kinda hard, but I think I got one! truelover, you're so cool, you make the boys drool..hahahaha i'm so lame!**

**OH x2 Shout out to all the Step Up fans, yeahh! **

**Trivia time!!**

**Name the song that is playing when Moose is describing Sophie to Andie.**

**You know the deal! **

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! **

**BYE!**


	10. Don't Be Like This

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up franchise, series, or whatever you want to call it.**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_I turn to look at Cable, but it's not Cable. OH MY GOSH! It's..._

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"Andie, act normal." I hear him say. Him. The person that I thought would be the last person I would see here and here he is, dancing with me.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Shh...just sway your sexy hips to the music and I'll do all the talking later." We continue doing our counts and adding lifts and dips all over the routine. At the end, we did a neck drop just like the one Cable and I did, except this time Chase kissed me instead of Cable. What can I say about the kiss? Uh...how about it is all that I have been waiting for? DUH! Ding, ding, and ding...we have a winner!

The audience starts clapping and I hear a couple of whistles and cries of encore from some of the students. Chase and I get off the stage to find Moose, Sophie, and Cable standing off to the side smiling at us. Oh, I should've known they were up to this! I start to run towards them, but Chase pulls me in another direction.

"You can kill them later...we need to talk now." He says calmly.

"Uh...yeah. What do you want to talk about?"

"Andie, I'm gonna tell you something I should've told you a long time ago."

"What is it?"

"Andie, I love you. I've loved you the kiss and I started to fall for you ever since we started practicing for the Streets. It's turned into much more than dancing between you and me."

"Come again?"

"Come again what?"

"You said you loved me...really, do you?"

"Yeah...ever since that kiss, all I could think about was you. I know I did some stupid stuff lately, but it's all because of you. I'm not blaming you for it, but it's just...I can't even say it."

"I feel the same way about the kiss, but I don't get where you're heading with this."

"I want to be with you, Andie. I want to be that guy who makes the other guys jealous because I'm with such a great girl. I want to be the one who holds and consoles you when you're hurt or the first person you come to when you need support. I want to wake up one day and see your beautiful face next to mines."

"Chase, this is a lot to take in for a day. I mean I'm glad you said all of this, but I'm not sure what to think."

"A yes would make me really happy." He says smiling.

"Chase, I'm afraid the only answer I can give you is a maybe. I don't know what to think or say and I don't want to lead you on or anything. Just give me some time to think about it, okay?"

"Yeah...sure. Anything for you."

"Don't say that, it makes me feel even worse."

"Andie, I would do anything for you. You just have to name it and I'll do it. I just want you to be happy."

"Chase, you're making this so much harder for me. Maybe I can have a little time over the next few days or weeks to just get my mind straight and figure out what I want."

"Uh...yeah. Well, then I have to go now. So just call me when you want to talk."

"Chase...come on, don't be like this. I haven't seen you in weeks, don't let this get in the way of you being here."

"That's the thing, I'm only here because of this." He says quietly and walks away.

* * *

**Short chapter right? Sorry for that...I kinda intended it to be that way...LOL**

**TRIVIA TIME!!**

**Who does Andie live with and what is the name of her son?**

**You know the deal...LOL so weird after so many times...hahaha**

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and thanks for reading! **


	11. Three Is A Crowd

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.**

This chapter is dedicated to: **truelover, kittydelara, hokiegirl123, and Girlz-Rule.**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Chase...come on, don't be like this. I haven't seen you in weeks, don't let this get in the way of you being here."_

_"That's the thing, I'm only here because of this." He says quietly and walks away._

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

Why? Why must I be a huge jerk and leave? Gosh, no wonder she hates me. Why? Why?

"Chase, the wall is not gonna help you except give you a huge bruise." Cable says chuckling.

"Whatever...it's not like she'll ever like me again. I'm such a jerk!"

"Dude...she totally is in love with you."

"Is not!"

"You're acting like a girl who is PMSING, Chase. I have a plan, man."

"What is it this time? Make Chase look like a total jerk in front of Andie?"

"Chase, calm down. It's a good plan."

"What is it?"

"Make her jealous, like she did with you."

"I was not jealous." I say unconvincingly.

"Then explain that to my eye."

"Fine...maybe a little."

"A little? You are exaggerating what happened. Again my point." He says while pointing at his healing black eye.

"But with who? She knows almost every girl in this school."

"Well, that doesn't really matter. I was thinking Lizzie Andrews."

"Dude, not her. She's so clingy and uh... sexually attracted to every guy that goes to MSA."

"Exactly...she's uh...very touchy, which means more touch equals infuriated and jealous Andie."

"Hmm...Cable, you're an evil genius inside, aren't you? I like the idea."

"Thank you, kind sir. Now lets find Lizzie."

The search wasn't that hard...she was standing outside the boys restroom picking up guys as they were going in or out. Have I mentioned she's also a stalker type?

"Lizzie, babe. How are you?"

"Chase, honey pie!" I look over to Cable and mouth 'honey pie.' He laughs and turns in the other direction.

"So you wanna be my girlfriend, Lizzie? We're meant for each other." I say slowly and painfully.

"Oh yes!" She kisses me on the mouth just as Andie comes around the corner. Her face is pale and she's in shock. She walks over smiling, regaining some color in her face.

"Chase...Lizzie. You two are together?"

"Yeah...just right now. I mean we're like just way into each other, you know that feeling right?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Not really...I haven't been in love before." Ooh I can hear my heart strings pulling.

"So, how did the competition go?"

"Moose and Sophie won. I'm happy for them."

"Aww...wasn't our dance the greatest?"

"Yeah...the dips and turns...were you trying to kill me?" She asks while giggling. It's like we're back to the old days.

"Honey pie! Walk me to class, I'm gonna be late." Lizzie says in a whiny voice.

"Uh..oh yeah sure thing babe."

"I'll meet you by my lockers, honey?"

"Yeah..." She comes over and slobbers over my mouth and then leaves. She kisses like a dog, why, why, and why did she have to be the person I use to make Andie jealous?

"So...you and Lizzie. Never saw that coming." Andie says softly and her face looks uncomfortable. Looks like the plan is going smoothly.

"Me neither." I mumble.

"Well, Lizzie's waiting and I don't want to keep you waiting."

"Oh, but you have." I mumble again.

"Bye Chase." She says and socks me in the shoulder.

"Bye Andie."

Oh boy, was this going to be an interesting week!

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

He has a girlfriend? Oh my gosh! Why didn't I see this coming? He's the golden boy, he's bound to get a new girl. Oh my nightmares are coming true.

"Andie, what's wrong?" Sophie asks.

"Chase."

"What happened?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"What? Who? When?"

"Lizzie Andrews and just today...how come I didn't see this coming?"

"Andie, trust me. No one saw this coming!" She says surprised.

"No time for shock, Sophie. We're in serious crisis."

"No, we're not. You made your decision, stick by it. Show him that you can be a good friend and be supportive of his girlfriend and his decisions."

"What the heck? I cannot, I repeat, I cannot do that."

"Yes, you can. Andie, you're much stronger than you might think. Once he realizes you're not jealous and is being best buddies with him, he will, I repeat, he will want you back. And this time if you want him, then tell him." She sighs after she's done talking.

"Fine. I'll be his friend, but when it gets too much, I'm walking away for good."

"Yeah right...Andie, your love with Chase will never end. Trust me. You're too easy too read."

"Am not!"

"Then how come I predicted what happened today after you told Chase you needed some time?"

"Because..."

"Yeah, that's it. Because Sophie Donovan is a total mind reader."

"You are not. What am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking I'm way to smart than I lead on."

"Whatever."

"Andie, lets not get off topic. You still want him right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you fight with Lizzie for him."

"You mean physical fight right?"

"No, Andie. I meant make Chase choose you over her every time. She'll get so annoyed, she'll probably start something with you and then Chase will overhear and then you two will finally get together and put us out of all our misery."

"Haha funny, Sophie. How did you plan that all out without knowing it for sure."

"Ahh...that's where you're wrong. I know Chase and Lizzie all too well and I've been in too many similar situations. I'm like a pro at this."

"Fine, we'll stick with your plan until it backfires."

"Trust me. Sophie Donovan's plans don't backfire, they soar and succeed, you'll be happy with the results."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Well, fine...I can see I'm not welcomed here." She starts to walk away when I pull her back.

"Okay, Sophie. When do we start?"

"Duh! Right now."

"Fine."

"Andie... you're worried, huh?"

"I'm not worried...why would you say that?"

"You're rambling, if things go wrong, I'll handle it, got it?"

"Yeah, like you handled that black eye Cable got."

"Shut up. I wasn't there, that doesn't count!"

"So, what's our first mission?"

"Get him to make plans with you the same day he has a date with Lizzie, therefore making all three of you go somewhere together."

"Hmm...you're sure it'll work?"

"Again, you're asking... Sophie Donovan is a pro, hello?"

"Fine, but you know what they say..."

"What?"

"Three is a crowd."

* * *

**Trivia time!! **

**What does Director Collins call Moose after he is done introducing himself?**

**You know the deal...LOL!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Messed Up Triangle

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.

This chapter is dedicated to: **truelover, Girlz-Rule, hokiegirl123, and kittydelara!**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Fine, but you know what they say..."_

_"What?"_

_"Three is a crowd."_

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

The plan is going well, a little too well. Everything is coming together too quickly...I'm being totally superstitious right now, but I sense something not good is gonna happen. What does Andie look for in a guy? Superstition...oh that's a total turn on!

"Chase...hello? Hello?" I get back to reality and see Andie waving her hands at me.

"Yeah, hey. What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking since we didn't have rehearsals tonight..." Is she gonna ask me out? " I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight at the movies."

I was about to say yes when I remembered I had a date with Lizzie at the movies tonight.

"Andie, I'm sorry. I can't...I have plans with Lizzie at the movies."

"Oh..." She says while looking down.

"You can come if you like." I say quickly.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to intrude on you guys..."

"No it's fine. Lizzie will be okay with it. So I'll see you there?"

"Sure. I got to head to class, bye Chase."

"Bye Andie." I start walking the opposite direction when I turn around and see Sophie in front of me.

"Soph...what's up?"

"Nothing that interesting...so what's up with you and West?"

"Nothing...yet."

"That's the spirit." She says saracastically.

"What? Are you helping her or something?"

"No, I'm helping you."

"How?"

"Because I'm Sophie Donovan."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"The name says it all."

"You know... you're one mysterious person, Sophie Donovan."

"You know...you're one stupid person, Chase Collins."

"Touché."

"It's true though...you could've gotten Andie a long, long time ago. You were just too stubborn, that's freakin' sad...well for you."

"Whatever."

"I know you're plan, Chase."

"What?"

"You're making her jealous, aren't you? You are too easy to read."

"Pshh, no." Dang, why does Sophie have to be so smart all the time?

"You totally are. It's obvious to everyone, but Andie."

"Fine. I am, but she did the same thing. But don't tell her please!"

"Chill Chase. You act like you're PMSING right now."

"Funny...that's what Cable thought too." I mumbled.

"All I'm saying is that you two better get together before I lose it and punch you in the eye."

"Why in the eye?"

"I don't know...maybe when I punch you in the eye, you can finally see what's in front of you!"

"Haha..funny Sophie...a closet comedian, I never knew."

"Yeah, whatever. I got to go, so have fun at the movie with Slutty Andrews and Andie."

"Slutty Andrews? Whose that?"

"Your freakin' girlfriend...that's why you are an idiot!"

"And goodbye to you too Sophie!" I say and then walk to class anticipating for tonight.

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

It's 6:00 and I've been waiting for Chase and Lizzie for an hour and they are still not here. They must be going to third base or something...eww...why did I have to say that? Now I have the image in my head! While I try to think of things to get the image out of my head, the "happy" couple arrives.

"Hey Di!" Lizzie says. "Sorry we're late. I forgot to tell you I had rehearsals at 5 today, hope you weren't out here in the cold too long." She says with a sympathetic look, but deep down she probably hates my guts for coming along today.

"Liz, honey! So glad to see you... no worries, I know how much dancing can be for you." Ha! Take that, Andrews!

"Andie, Lizzie...how about greeting me?" Chases says faking hurt.

"Hey buddy!" I say weirdly. Buddy? What was I on today?

"Hey to you too, buddy!" He says strangely and then turns to face Lizzie.

"So, babe...what movie do you want to watch?"

"I wanna watch the new romantic comedy that just came out...the guy in it is totally crush worthy!" She says and then nudges me. I laugh when I see how uncomfortable Chase is.

"Eww...a romantic comedy?" He says. "Hello? I'm a guy...guys don't watch chick flicks."

"I wanna watch that new action/sci-fi movie that just came out...the one where robots take over or something." I say.

"Oh yeah...Cable went to see it and he said it was sick!"

"But, I wanna see the romantic comedy."

"I wanna see the robot movie." I say making Chase decide which movie to watch.

"Liz, lets go see the robot movie."

"No."

"C'mon! It's gonna be great...I'll hold you at the scary parts." Ok, now I wanna leave.

"I said no. It's either my movie or your movie. It's all about compromising. We go see my movie and you can have your reward after." She says with a seductive smile. Oh okay, now I think I'm gonna hurl.

"Then my answer is also no too. I'm going to see the robot movie with Andie. Right, Andie?" He asks and then grabs my left arm.

"No, she's going to see the romantic comedy with me. Right, Andie?" Lizzie grabs my right arm and now I'm in the middle of a fight with the guy I like and the girl he's with...can you say awkward?

"Um...oh what do you know? I totally I forgot I had to baby-sit Charlie tonight...I'm sorry! How about you two make some other plans without me and I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." I say quickly and then walk to my car and drive off.

Oh boy...I see one messed up triangle in the future.

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**What is the name of the actress that plays Andie?**

**You know the deal..LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Locked

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.**

This chapter is dedicated to: **5t4c3y, truelover, RobandBri, and Girlz-Rule!**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Then my answer is also no too. I'm going to see the robot movie with Andie. Right, Andie?" He asks and then grabs my left arm._

_"No, she's going to see the romantic comedy with me. Right, Andie?" Lizzie grabs my right arm and now I'm in the middle of a fight with the guy I like and the girl he's with...can you say awkward?_

_"Um...oh what do you know? I totally I forgot I had to baby-sit Charlie tonight...I'm sorry! How about you two make some other plans without me and I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." I say quickly and then walk to my car and drive off._

_Oh boy...I see one messed up triangle in the future._

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

"Dude, I'm exhausted...Lizzie, then Andie, then back to Lizzie. Who knew jealousy could be hard work?" I ask Cable.

"You knew what was in the deal when you accepted."

"Gosh, is that all you have to say?"

"No, not really. I kind of took that out of a fortune cookie thing I had for lunch."

"Then what do you have to say?"

"Maybe you should save all the energy and tell Andie the truth and break up with Slutty, I mean Lizzie first."

"Why must everything be so hard? Why?"

"Because you decided to make it hard."

"Why do you have to be so philosophical all of a sudden...now I know why you're our yearbook editor."

"Whatever dude. I'm just good at editing, that's why! Don't be hatin'!"

"What the heck?"

"Nothing...you know what? I bet you 100 dollars you couldn't come up to Andie and kiss her and tell her you love her."

"I'm sorry, my friend. That I can't bet on. I can't bet on love, it's too risky."

"But...you never back out of a bet." He says childishly. "It's like your thing."

"Well, my thing is on hiatus right now." Cable starts cracking up so hard everyone is looking at us. "Dude, what are you laughing about? And keep it down...everyone is thinking we're weird."

"You just said my thing is on hiatus." He says trying to stifle his giggles and I'm totally confused until I know what he's talking about.

"Dude...nasty! That's wrong, man."

"You said it."

"But you had that perverted mind and thought of it that way."

"Whatever, back to topic...just tell Lizzie and Andie the truth."

"What? That I'm using Lizzie to make Andie jealous because I love Andie." Cable then has this horrific look on his face. "Dude, what's wrong now?" He points behind me and I see Lizzie with a look that looked like she was ready to kill me.

"You used me?" She asked and then pointed her finger to my chest.

"Uh...did I say that? Uh..."

"You did. For Andie. What does she have that I don't?" She shouts and just then Andie comes walking in witnessing the scene.

"Uh..." I continue to say because I have no other better answer than that.

"Andie, did you know Chase used me for you?" She asks Andie while looking back at me every few seconds.

"No." Andie says quietly.

"Well, he did. He's all yours, Andie. Take him or leave him. I'm leaving. You're such a jerk, Chase." She said and went over and slapped me across the face. "I'm a human being, not an animal." She storms out of the room after leaving me, Cable, and Andie standing there speechless and surprised.

"You used her?" Andie asks softly.

"Well, I did...but..." I say, but she interrupts.

"I can't believe you would do that."

"You did the same thing to Cable."

"But I asked him first...not like you. Poor girl, you deserved that slap!"

"Uh..guys..." Cable starts to say, but then I cut him off.

"Whatever...Miss Perfect! You used Cable too...you're so hypocritical."

"What? I'm a hypocrite! How about you? You were all saying you love me one moment and the next you move on! You're such a freakin' player...I don't know why I ever liked you!"

"Ha! You liked me!"

"Yeah...key word. Liked, with a past tense."

"Whatever...I loved you. Key word...loved, with a past tense."

"Guys..." Cable says slowly again.

"Oh! So you loved me? Kissing Sophie, punching Cable in the eye, almost killing yourself, and using Lizzie meant that you loved me?"

"You're not so innocent yourself. Making me jealous with Cable was liking me? Kissing him was liking me?"

"That was different, gosh you're such a guy!"

"Oh how funny! I am one...can't you see?" I say sarcastically.

"This is no time to be sarcastic, Chase!"

"Then what is it time for? Make Andie mad again? Piss Andie off more? Or my personal favorite...it's all Chase's fault for all the things that have gone wrong or is wrong."

"That's because maybe it is your fault!" She screams.

"GUYS!" Cable hollers. "We're locked in here. The door is jammed!"

"What?!" Andie and I both yell.

* * *

**Hey gals! I was thinking of starting a She's The Man (don't own sadly...I HEART the movie though!) story...how many of you would like that? PLEASE tell me what you think, I'm ok if you think it's a bad idea. The summary is below:**

_Kickin' Love To The Curb_

_What if Duke and Viola never saw each other again after the Cornwall/Illyria game? Duke becomes a well-known soccer player and Viola...well she's just trying to adjust to her new life. What happens when they meet again, will they let love in or kick it to the curb?_

**Trivia time!!**

**What accessory is Cable wearing when the MSA crew is dancing at the Streets?**

**You know the deal...LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Let The Rat Out Of The Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.**

This chapter is dedicated to: **Girlz-Rule and truelover!**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Then what is it time for? Make Andie mad again? Piss Andie off more? Or my personal favorite...it's all Chase's fault for all the things that have gone wrong or is wrong."_

_"That's because maybe it is your fault!" She screams._

_"GUYS!" Cable hollers. "We're locked in here. The door is jammed!"_

_"What?!" Andie and I both yell._

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

Oh my gosh! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! I'll get buried alive!

"Andie, will you stop mumbling 'I'll get buried alive!'" Chase says irritated.

"It's all thanks to you that we're stuck in here!" I shout.

"Andie, I'm right here, you don't need to shout! And it's not my fault. You're saying it as if I went to the door and said, "Door, please get stuck!" I didn't do anything! Gosh, stop blaming me."

"Oh...now I'm to blame?"

"No one said you were to blame, Andie!" Cable yells. "Will you both shut up? I can't stand being in here right now and you guys arguing is making it worse!"

"Shut up!" Chase and I yell back.

"Well, at least you two agree on something." Cable mumbles.

"So how are we gonna find a way out?" Chase asks.

"I don't know...you're acting if I know." I say.

"Andie, will you stop picking fights?" Cable asks furiously.

"Yeah, stop picking fights!" Chase repeats.

"You too, Chase!" I start laughing, while Chase glares at me. "Gosh, you two are so immature, why can't you just tell each other how you feel about each other? Instead you have to get us all worked up and make our lives miserable by not seeing the obvious. You know what? I'm sick and tired of all this crap, I'm gonna go sleep in that storage room." He points to a tiny room in the corner and goes in there.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"What do you mean what do we do?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"I don't know...wait."

"That's all you could come up with...wait."

"Yeah, what? You want me to break the door? No way, even though my brother is the director...the payment of that door is gonna come out of my bank account."

"Aww...poor baby's gonna lose his money!"

"Whatever."

"What happened, Chase? Speechless?"

"You know what? No, I'm not. I'm sick and tired of keeping this on the inside."

"Keep what?"

"Dang it, I love you, Andie West! I'll say it out loud and proud. I'll pronounce it to the world, heck...I'll even put up signs all around the school. I want you, Andie."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You're the only girl for me, you're the one. I know it's very cliché, but it's how I feel."

"I don't understand how it's me...you can have any girl you want and you want me?"

"Yeah, why is that hard to believe? I told you how I felt the day of the salsa competition, I don't know why you keep pushing me away."

"Me? Push you away? Please...you're pushing me away. I..." I start to say, but then stop mid-sentence because I realize he's right. "You're right."

"No, we're both wrong."

"What?"

"We both made our mistakes...it's cost us a lot. It's mostly my fault. That kiss we shared that night. It was everything I could've asked for and much more, I was just scared that you wouldn't feel the same way about me or that you would never think of me in that way."

"Chase..."

"No, let me finish. I think we're meant to be together...even though we're like total opposites, there's something special there and we would both be foolish to let it go."

" I love you too." I blurt out and then quickly cover my mouth.

"What did you say?"

"I love you too. I mean it this time, I don't wanna mess it up more than it is now. Chase, when I'm with you...I feel wonderful and out of this world. You make me happy and..." I get cut off by Chase's finger over my lips.

"Shh..." He whispers and he starts to lean in and I start to lean in too.

Our lips are only a few millimeters apart now and Chase is about to lean in and capture my lips when Cable runs out of the storage room screaming like a girl.

"What's wrong?" Chase asks.

"There was a huge rat in there, dude! It was huge, I repeat, freakin' HUGE!" Cable says frantically.

"Uh...you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's not like I was scared or anything." Cable says.

"Uh..yeah I'm gonna check the room." Chase says uneasily and walks to the storage room. Once he's out of hearing range, I sock Cable in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Cable...Chase and I were about to kiss! Couldn't you wait a little longer to come out?"

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted you. I didn't know, gosh can you let me explain before you resort to violence the next time?"

"Fine. But after Chase comes out, you go back in there...got it?"

"What?! Back in the rat room? No way!"

"I thought you weren't afraid or anything?"

"I just said that to make me look manly instead of girly!"

"You go back in there or I'll tell everyone what you did as a kid!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, yes I would. Sophie could spread a rumor like wildfire, can you think of how fast it will take for your story to go around?"

"I never thought you were able to blackmail, Andie. But I accept."

"Thanks Cable!" I come and hug him.

"First, you hit me and then you hug me." Just then Chase comes out looking like he's saw a monster.

"Dude, that rat is huge!" He says, while shivering in fear and I cough signaling Cable to go back in.

"Uh...guess I'll go back there."

"What? I thought you wanted to get out..."

"Chase...I'm a guy, we're not scared of rats. But I can see you are." He says oddly and then walks back into the storage closet.

"Uh...so..." I start to say, but can't finish.

"Yeah...so..."

"So, how big was the rat?"

"Oh, huge. You would scream really loud if you saw it."

"Oh my gosh! Is that the sound I heard?"

"Shut up." He says and then pulls me in by my waist. Again, we both start leaning in. Our lips are closer than what they were before.

"I love you, Andie." Chase whispers against my lips.

"I love the guy who is scared of rats too." I say and then he chuckles before leaning in closer. Just as our lips were about to touch, the door of the room collapses.

On the other side of the door that was once there, we see Blake, Sophie, Moose, and the rest of the crew waving and smiling. Chase and I break apart quickly and come to the door.

"Oh thank gosh, you're alright! We were scared to death!" Blake says and hugs Chase and me. Wow! That was weird!

"Uh...I'm gonna go get Cable." Chase says softly.

"So, what were you two up to before we intruded?" Sophie asks curiously.

"For your information, we were about to kiss until you had to break the door. Thanks Sophie! I thought you wanted us to get together."

"I did...Andie, I don't have some psychic power to see when or when you aren't gonna kiss Chase. Forgive and forget, right?"

"Fine...only because you're Sophie Donovan."

"That's my girl!"

"Hey! We're alive and we're not gonna get buried alive!" Cable says and looks at me. Everybody laughs and we head out to go to the Chinese restaurant across the street.

"Andie, can we talk after dinner?" Chase asks me.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

"Great." He says with a smile and kisses me on the forehead.

* * *

**Hey gals! Just for your info, I am starting a She's The Man story and I finished writing it, but I'm gonna post it up today near 11ish eastern time zone. So if you're interested...check it out and review to tell me what you think! **

**Trivia time!!**

**Who swtiches all the lights off before the MSA crew dances in the Streets?**

**You know the deal...LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the story!**


	15. Fast As It Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.**

This chapter is dedicated to: **Girlz-Rule and truelover!**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Andie, can we talk after dinner?" Chase asks me._

_"Yeah, I'd love that."_

_"Great." He says with a smile and kisses me on the forehead._

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

"Chase...hello? Are you there?" I hear Andie calling me as I'm staring off into space.

"Hey Andie...you ready to talk?" I ask her with my "charming" smile.

"Um...yeah."

"How about we talk on the way to your house?"

"Chase, my house is three miles from here...how will you get home?"

"Maybe, we can make an arrangement." I say winking my eyebrows and she hits me.

"Lets go!"

We make the long trek to her house in silence...so much for talking. When we get there, she quickly gets in, but I stop her.

"Andie, we said we would talk and all we did was walk."

"I just don't know...I'm nervous. Gosh, way to pressure me!" I motion her to sit on the steps and she comes to sit down next to me.

"So..."

"Chase, you tell me you want to talk and then when we start to begin a conversation, you only say one word...way to talk."

"Fine...so is there an us?"

"Yeah...well only if you want there to be an us."

"Well, duh! Have you been on vacation when I confessed like 5 billion times?"

"It was only two and I was unsure after Lizzie."

"Eww...don't mention her. She slobbered over me like a dog. Ughh..."

"Well, it's your fault...you wanted to make me jealous."

"Only because you did it first."

"We're one heck of a couple."

"Ahh...but that's why we're so good together. We're both so..."

"Ignorant? Lazy? Crazy?"

"I was about to say wild...but all of the above work."

"Well, whatever works for you, works for me."

"Aww...cut the crap, I'm supposed to be flattering you." She starts laughing and I check the time realizing I have to get home since I have early rehearsals tomorrow morning.

"I got to go, Andie. Sorry...girlfriend...hope you'll find a way to forgive me."

"Aww...okay. I can never be mad at you, boyfriend." She says feigning sympathy.

"I'll see you late, babe." I say and leaning down to capture her lips to mines. We pull out a couple minutes later gasping for air.

"Uh...ditto. Bye and be safe!"

"Sweet dreams, Andie West!" I walk over and place on her lips before leaving.

I barely walked to the street corner when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chase, did you guys finally get together?"

"Who is this?"

"Sophie, idiot...I seriously don't know what Andie sees in you."

"Oh, hello to you too."

"So together or what?"

"Well, lets say I address her as my babe now." I hear a shriek coming from the other side of the phone.

"Ok, dude. Congrats on finally getting together." I hear Cable say.

"Thanks...so what are you guys doing calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Uh...I think the question is why you were at Andie's at this hour?"

"Shut up."

"Ok well, we were wondering if you could tell Andie that we have evening rehearsal tomorrow, but since you left...I guess we'll just call her."

"No, I barely walked to the street corner...so I can go back, if it means more time with Andie."

"You lovesick puppy."

"Bye Cable."

"And goodbye to you, my fine sir."

I start walking back excited that I would get to see Andie again, but the sight before my eyes makes me wish that I never came back. I see Andie kissing Tuck, the guy she supposedly had "no feelings" for. When she looks up after the kiss she sees me standing there in shock.

"Chase..." She starts to say, but I stop her.

"Chase what? It's not what it looks like? You're so obvious! I don't believe anything you're about to say. I don't know why we got together anyways...you hurt me in the end."

"Chase...please just let me explain." She says in tears.

"No, there's no need for anymore explaining...I get it. It was over as fast as it began." I say coldly before walking away.

* * *

**Hey!! I have a new story out called Revenge or Love? **

**It's a She's The Man story and the summary is below:**

_Viola broke up with Duke five years ago with no explanations. They meet again 5 years later and Duke decides to take revenge, but when he starts to fall for Viola again...will he pick revenge or love?_

**Check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Trivia time!!**

**What is the name of the club where Andie and Chase meet for the first time?**

**You know the deal...LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the story!**


	16. A Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it.**

This chapter is dedicated to: **AngelRose82, truelover, girlz-rule, and 5t4c3y!**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_I start walking back excited that I would get to see Andie again, but the sight before my eyes makes me wish that I never came back. I see Andie kissing Tuck, the guy she supposedly had "no feelings" for. When she looks up after the kiss she sees me standing there in shock._

_"Chase..." She starts to say, but I stop her._

_"Chase what? It's not what it looks like? You're so obvious! I don't believe anything you're about to say. I don't know why we got together anyways...you hurt me in the end."_

_"Chase...please just let me explain." She says in tears._

_"No, there's no need for anymore explaining...I get it. It was over as fast as it began." I say coldly before walking away._

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

It's been 14 days, 18 hours, 16 minutes, and 32 seconds since I last saw Chase, not that I've been counting...

"What is it? 14 days already...2 weeks and I'm still alive! Wahoo lets celebrate!" Sophie says sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Andie, lighten up...it's been two weeks. He still needs his time, I mean you guys just got together and then he sees you kissing Tuck. I wouldn't blame him for jumping to conclusions that quickly. He's just confused right now, he doesn't know what to think."

"But it wasn't what he thought he saw..." I say before trailing off.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I stood outside of the house until I saw the last of Chase, but before I could walk in the house, someone calls my name and I turn around to see Tuck._

_"Di, where you been?"_

_"What are you doing here, Tuck?"_

_"Is that a way to treat your friend?"_

_"We're not friends...never were and never will be."_

_"Well, if we're not friends, then we must be lovers." He says slyly._

_Before I could respond back, he grabs me by my waist and pushes his lips towards mines, I try to resist, but he's too strong._

_I look up and see Chase standing in front of my house in shock._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Andie! Come back to reality...we're all waiting." Cable says.

"What? Uh...yeah what's up?" I say trying to sound casual.

"We have rehearsals now and you are sitting in front of the school mumbling to yourself?"

"Sorry, guys...I guess I lost track of time."

"What time were you out here?"

"3 o clock I think."

"Andie, it's 7 right now...you need to get inside."

"Ok, but what's the rush about rehearsal...you were okay when I was late before."

"Well, it's something important."

"Cable, don't tell me! You're having a boy?"

"Shut up...and let's go. You walk like you carry dumbbells on you."

We walk to Studio C in silence and when we get there, I see everybody, but one face stands out to me from the crew.

"Chase?" I ask incredulously. "Where have you been?"

"Is this why you called me here for, Cable? So I can see this cheater?" Chase says pointing at me. Ouch!

"You two need to work things out...what better time than now." Cable says and walks out of the studio and peeks in through the window.

"He's right...we do need to talk, Chase."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Chase, don't let your ego and ignorance get in the way of us."

"Well, if I'm correct, there is no more us after what you did."

"Chase, just please hear me out."

"Why? So you can get my hopes up and kill them?"

"Chase...I never kissed Tuck, he kissed me. He came on to me, there's nothing going on there...I swear."

"I don't believe you and I think you are wasting a lot of time trying to prove your innocence."

"Chase, didn't you say we would be fools to let something this special slip away?"

"Yeah, but I guess I take it back now."

"That's the thing...you can't take back your words and you can't take back your feelings. I love you, Chase and I wouldn't hurt you in anyway. But if you're willing to let go now, then I rather be alone than be with a fool."

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

"That's the thing...you can't take back your words and you can't take back your feelings. I love you, Chase and I wouldn't hurt you in anyway. But if you're willing to let go now, then I rather be alone than be with a fool." She says softly.

"Don't try to put this on me. This isn't my fault." I say coldly.

"Chase, no one said it was your fault. I'm just saying maybe we should give this another shot. I think it is too quickly to throw something special we have away."

"No..." Just then Sophie storms in the door.

"Chase, why do you always have to be so resistant? Gosh, you have a chance together now...why don't you take it?" Sophie asks furiously.

"Sophie...this is none of your business." I say blankly.

"Well, damn right this is my business. I'm tired of seeing you two mope around saying how he's doing that or she's doing this. Maybe you should both just let your barriers down before it ruins the both of you."

"I can't trust her..." I say quietly.

"Why?"

"Andie, you kissed him. Whenever I go back to that moment, I think everything you have told me has been a lie all along. Maybe you did it for revenge, I don't know."

"You think I did this for revenge?"

"It's a possibility."

"Oh my gosh! You ass, you stupid, arrogant ass! Do you think I'm that cold?"

"It's possible, look what you just called me." In the background, I can hear Sophie groaning in response.

"Hey! You're the one that always says you want to get together, but when we do and you see something that was a total accident, you back off. Way to be a man, Chase!"

"Are you questioning my manhood?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever...you're always the one pulling away from me."

"Well, if you want a relationship so bad, maybe you should learn something about trust."

"Andie, it's not you that I don't trust...it's just what that kiss might've meant. That's why I don't trust you...you might be sparing my feelings just for the heck of it."

"Wait, so you trust me?"

"Kinda yeah...why?"

"Chase, how many freakin' times do I have to tell you that kiss meant nothing? I didn't feel the sparks that I had with you, I didn't feel that he loved me the way you do, and most importantly, he wasn't you."

I come closer and pull her in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you, Andie West and I'm sorry." I whisper against her ears.

"I've missed you too."

"So, where do we stand in our relationship?"

"How about we start over?"

"I'd like that."

I lift her chin up to my face and I lean in towards her lips.

"I love you, Andie." I whisper against her lips.

"Love you too, baby." And we kiss for what seems like forever when Sophie comes and in and clears her throat.

"Uh...you two lovebirds, we're hungry, so we'd appreciate if you would stop sucking each other's faces and walk with us to Missy's house because she's having a barbecue there."

"Sure." I say, while looking at Andie.

"Yeah, why not?" She says, while looking at me.

And we kiss again much to the dismay of everyone else.

"They're kissing again? One minute they hate each other and the next, they're like sucking face." Moose says disgustedly.

"Hey! We have something called a love-hate relationship...you should try it sometime." I say. "By the way, if you don't mind...I'd like to go back to my kissing session."

"Ugh!"

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**Lets go back to the first movie...the beginning of it all...LOL!**

**Which character died in the first movie?**

**You know the deal! **

**Ooh! I forgot to mention that Revenge or Love? has been updated and look for an update for this story and Kickin' Love To The Curb later this week!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. Opportunities or Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it or the Bright Star Performing Arts Tour...if it exists...but if it doesn't exist, then it's mines...LOL**

This chapter is dedicated to:** truelover, 5t4cey, girlz-rule, and HCGurl!**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Chase, how many freakin' times do I have to tell you that kiss meant nothing? I didn't feel the sparks that I had with you, I didn't feel that he loved me the way you do, and most importantly, he wasn't you."_

_I come closer and pull her in a tight embrace._

_"I've missed you, Andie West and I'm sorry." I whisper against her ears._

_"I've missed you too."_

_"So, where do we stand in our relationship?"_

_"How about we start over?"_

_"I'd like that."_

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"Hey baby...I missed you so much!" Chase says, while kissing me on the cheek and I start laughing nervously.

"Chase...you said we wouldn't act all lovesick! And we saw each other 5 minutes ago in class."

"Well, 5 minutes is a long, long, long time in my world."

"That's too bad...maybe I can make it a little better?" I lean in towards him, but then Moose gets in the middle of us.

"Moose, what do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Gosh, what's with all the attitude? You two were about to kiss, huh?"

"Whatever...what do you want?"

"Chase, Blake told me to give you this." He hands Chase a white envelope.

"You mean Director Collins." Blake says behind Moose.

"Uh...yes, Director Collins, I just had a lapse in judgment. Sorry, I'm going to go now." Moose says quickly and runs off into the empty hallways.

"Chase, I highly recommend you open that letter."

"Why?" Chase asks.

"It's important and maybe you should see where's it from." Chase looks down at the envelope and looks back at us with wide eyes.

"The Bright Star Performing Arts Tour? You have got to be freakin' kidding me!" He says ecstatically.

"Nope, they called me last month to ask about you and I think I made a good reference for you or else that envelope wouldn't be here now."

"Do I open it now or what? Do I? Do I?"

"Chase, honey...calm down." I say, trying to stifle my giggles. He rips open the envelope and I watch as his eyes go wider as every second pass.

"Chase, what does the letter say?" Blake asks anxiously.

"I got in. I got in! I GOT IN!" Chase yells and runs up and down the hallways shouting.

"Congratulations, bro!" Chase and Blake hug and start talking non-stop about what the tour has to offer.

"So, where is this tour thing?" I ask and Chase and Blake get quiet and look down.

"Andie, it's a tour all around England." Chase says softly.

"Oh..." I say trying to hide my disappointment.

"I haven't made a decision yet, so don't think I'm taking this..." He starts to say, but I interrupt him.

"Uh...I got to go, so I'll see you later." I say and then walk away speedily.

Chase can't go to England, he can't. We just got together...

* * *

Later that day, my phone rang in the middle of the night and after ignoring it for millions of times, I finally picked it up.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Hello! Is this Miss West?"

"Yes and you are?"

"This is M. Clark."

"No freakin' way! M. Clark?! The world renowned hip hop choreographer/director?"

"Yes, this is she. I was calling to see if you wanted to take advantage of an opportunity we're offering you."

"What opportunity? I never signed up for any opportunity."

"Well, your guardian, Sarah, called us and recommended you for a position as a choreographer for an upcoming dance show."

"Are you playing with me?" I ask seriously.

"Nope...strictly business and I don't kid with anything that deals with business."

"So, you're offering me a position as a choreographer on a new dance show?"

"Yes."

"But I'm still in school..."

"That shouldn't be a problem, the show is starting in three months. So, you'll be an MSA graduate then and you'll be out in Los Angeles for the tapings of the show."

"Los Angeles?"

"Yup...that's where the show is being taped."

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything now...we just need your answer by next month and then we'll book your tickets if you're interested."

"Thank you for the offer and I will call you back when I make my decision."

"Ok...have a good night. Goodbye Andie."

"Bye."

Chase in England and me in Los Angeles, where is the love?

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**Who else kissed at the end of the movie (Step Up) aside from Nora and Tyler?**

**You know the deal!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the story!**


	18. Love or Let Go?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or series or whatever you want to call it or the Bright Star Performing Arts Tour...if it exists...but if it doesn't exist, then it's mines...LOL

This chapter is dedicated to: **5t4c3y, truelover, Girlz-Rule, and HCGurl!**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"The Bright Star Performing Arts Tour? You have got to be freakin' kidding me!" He says ecstatically._

_"Chase, what does the letter say?" Blake asks anxiously._

_"I got in. I got in! I GOT IN!" Chase yells and runs up and down the hallways shouting._

_"Congratulations, bro!" Chase and Blake hug and start talking non-stop about what the tour has to offer._

_"So, where is this tour thing?" I ask and Chase and Blake get quiet and look down._

_"Andie, it's a tour all around England." Chase says softly._

* * *

_"So, you're offering me a position as a choreographer on a new dance show?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

_Tyler's POV:_

Ring...ring...ring...ring

"Tyler, babe...please pick up your phone!" Nora says with a sigh.

"No, it'll stop soon, c'mon let's resume what we were doing." I start to lean in to her when the phone rings again. "Fine, I'll pick up the phone! Who the heck calls at 2 in the morning?"

"Hello?" I ask impatiently into the phone.

"Tyler? Is that you?" I hear a female voice asking.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Andie."

"Andie, if I didn't think of you as family...I'd probably go down and kick your ass for waking me up in the middle of the night."

"But...I have a dilemma."

"What is it? Boy trouble? Did you get kicked out of MSA? You know I can't do anymore to convince Sarah not to send you to Texas."

"It's Chase."

"What about him? Did he hurt you...do you want me to go beat him up for you?"

"Tyler, what's with guys and knee-jerk reactions? Because you seem to have them more than you should...I wonder how Nora lives with you."

"Whatever...so what's the problem?"

"He got accepted to the Bright Star Performing Arts Tour...in England."

"Wow...so he said yes?"

"No, he told me he didn't make a decision yet, but he was so excited about it that I think he's choosing it."

"He never said he was picking the tour over you...if that's what you're getting to."

"You know what? Can I talk to Nora instead?"

"Fine. Suit yourself, I'm going back to sleep."

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Chase...he got admitted into a tour that's in England." Andie says and then burst into tears.

"Aww...don't cry, c'mon! Tyler, do you have anything to do with this?" She yells through the phone and Andie giggles a little.

"That's not the whole story...he said he didn't make a decision yet, but I feel as if he made one already."

"Maybe he's thinking about it...you two just got together...I'm not a big believer in long-distance relationships, but I think that could be a possibility for you guys in the future."

"Yeah...a very, very long distance."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a job offer."

"What? Where? Tyler, Andie got a job offer!"

"What? Where? When? How?" I ask excitedly.

"Today, just 30 minutes ago. Sarah recommended me for this upcoming dance show and they gave me a job offer to be a choreographer for the show."

"But you're still in school."

"The show doesn't start taping until 3 months from now."

"So, have you thought of what you are going to do?"

"No...I don't know, I want this, but what if Chase decides not to go to England and I take off to Los Angeles?"

"Andie, I know you guys are a couple and you two love each other very much, but you have to look out for what's right for you. The opportunity you just got doesn't come knocking on the door very often."

"I know, it's just I'm split between my love for dance and my love for Chase."

"Then do what your heart thinks is right. Andie, if you love them both, I think you can find a way to have both in your life. Listen to what your heart is trying to tell you and if you're not sure, just take the risk. It might be good or it might be a mistake, but you never know if you let it go too quickly."

"Thanks, Tyler."

"No problem, that's what big bros are for." I start laughing and look at the time and realize that she has school tomorrow.

"Talk to you soon...bye Tyler and tell Nora I said bye too."

"Alright, now go to sleep, you got school tomorrow. Bye Andie."

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

I replay the phone call in my head over and over again trying to make my decision.

_"Split between my love for dance and my love for Chase..."_

_"What if Chase decides not to go to England and I take off to Los Angeles?"_

_"If you love them both, I think you can find a way to have both in your life."_

_"Listen to what your heart is trying to tell you."_

It comes down to the final showdown...to love or to let go?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Well, this is the end...I'll let you decide how the ending is...let your imaginations run for another week or so...cuz**

**I'm making a sequel! That's right...I'm making a sequel to Mine and Mine Only...it's called On The Line.**

**The summary is below:**

_On The Line:_

_Takes place one year after Mine and Mine Only left off. Where's Andie? Where's Chase? Are they still together? Or did they both leave? When it comes down to Andie's and Chase's love, it's all on the line._

**Look out for it next week or even sooner and thank you all for reading!**

**Laugh till you cry...Love, sizzlinghott!**


End file.
